


Tony and Peter give some a's to you q's!

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Tony and Peter answer questions.(An update on my YouTube AU!)





	Tony and Peter give some a's to you q's!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! School starts again soon for me, so it's going to take a bit longer to write edit and post fics. but i am so thrilled to go back!
> 
> I love every single one of you!

“Hey, everybody!” Peter says with a wide smile, waving at the camera. “Today I’m back with my dad!” Peter gestures to Tony who sits beside him. Tony gives the camera a small smirk. “And today we’re answering your questions,” Peter explains. “I asked for questions on my twitter and my Instagram and these are the ones Harley picked for us to answer.”

“Let’s do this,” Tony says calmly. Someone behind the camera, probably Harley, passes Tony a sheet. “Okay, first question.” Tony smiles at the question as he reads it, “How would you say our relationship has changed since the adoption?”

Peter smiles, “I don’t think it really has.” Tony gives him a look. “What?”

“You call me dad now,” Tony gives Peter a soft smile. “That’s different.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “It’s not _that_ much different.” He looks back at the camera. “But to answer the question, no it hasn’t changed anything. I always felt that he was my dad and adoption only made it legal.”

“Well put,” Tony says. He looks down at the list. “Tony, how protective are you of Peter?”

“Very,” Peter cuts in. 

“It was addressed to me, kid,” Tony berates affectionately, gently pushing the boy’s shoulder. Tony looks back at the camera, “But, yes, I agree with him.” Tony wraps his arm around Peter, “I am very protective of him. Since he came to live with me, I doubled and tripled every security measure.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “He’s ignoring that he won’t let me watch any movie that’s rated R or Mature.”

Tony smiles, “Once you turn 18, I'll let you watch all of them.” Peter sighs in annoyance. 

It cuts to the next question. 

“Peter,” Tony begins.

“Yes?” Peter asks, batting his eyes. 

Tony looks at him for a moment, “You’re such a weird kid.” Peter shrugs with a happy smile. “Did Tony give the shovel talk to Harley?”

“Yes!” Harley exclaims from behind the camera. “And it was terrifying!”

Peter laughs loudly while Tony says, “Are you part of this Q and A, Harley? No!” That only makes Peter laugh harder. 

It cuts again. 

“Which one of you is more likely to pick up a stray on the street?” Tony asks. He whips his head to look at Peter, who covers his face with his hands as he laughs. Tony addresses the camera with an exasperated smile, “He’s laughing because he did this two weeks ago. Peter leans against Tony’s side, hiding his face from the camera. “He straight up picked up four kittens on the street and hid them in his backpack!” Tony exclaims. “He didn’t think I would notice!”

Peter looks up, his cheeks bright red, “They were so cute!” He pouts his lip at Tony, “You couldn’t have expected me to just leave them!”

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair, “You’re such a softie, squirt.”

“Next question,” Peter moans. 

It cuts. 

“Is Peter’s last name now Stark? That’s a good question,” Tony looks to Peter. His arm is still around Peter, the boy resting slightly on his chest. “You want to answer it?”

Peter nods, “Uh, sort of? My name is now Peter Parker-Stark. I wanted to keep my bio family’s name because I’ve had it for so long and it feels...wrong to not have it.” He sighs, “I guess I kept their name to keep their memories alive, but I also know that even though I’m a Stark now, I’ll never not be a Parker. If that makes any sense.” He looks up at Tony.

“Good answer, Peter,” Tony says. 

Tony leans down kisses the top of his head, Peter blushes, “Dad...” He moans. 

Tony chuckles, “Am I embarrassing you?” Peter nods. “Tough shit.” Peter huffs a small laugh and rolls his eyes. Tony looks down at the paper again. “How did Pepper react to the adoption?” Tony asks. “She was great.” Tony smiles. “She was all for the idea.”

Peter nods, “She’s become like my mom. But not like my _mom_ mom, but you know what I mean. I call her mom sometimes, but mostly I call her Pepper.”

“I agree,” Tony looks up at the camera, “Because of him, Pep spends less time working and has definitely taken on a more motherly role to him. It’s really wonderful to see.”

It cuts.

“Next question: Tony, how did you react to Peter presenting the idea of the body positivity video?” Tony smiles. “I thought it was a great idea.”

“Yeah,” Peter says. “He was really supportive of the project the entire time. I think the only thing he as nervous about was me talking about this kind of stuff online.” Peter shrugs, “I get it, parents want their kids to be safe and not to do anything that could hurt them or show certain parts of themselves online. It took me quite a bit of convincing to let me be part of it.”

Tony nods, “I think most of my fears were based on the fact that I was raised in the spotlight. Ever since I was a child, everything about me has been public knowledge and it has often been used against me. I never _ever_ want anything like that to happen to my kid.” Tony wraps his arm back around Peter’s shoulder and pulls him closer.

Peter leans against Tony, “Can we do a fun question next?”

Tony laughs, “Sure, kid.” He looks down at the paper, “Is Peter as adorable in real life as he seems?”

Peter snorts, “I dunno, whatdayasay?” He looks at Tony. 

“Without a doubt,” Tony says with a smile. “If Peter were a food he’d be a marshmallow.” Peter raises his eyebrows. “You’re cute, sweet, and squishy.” Tony demonstrates the last one by attempting to pinch Peter’s cheek, but Peter swats his hand away with a laugh. 

It cuts. 

“Thank you so much for watching this!” Peter says with a grin. “This has been a lot of fun so please like, comment, and subscribe to see more videos like this!” The video ends with Tony and Peter waving at the camera.

...

Peterparkerhasallmyuwus  
I love them! Peter is so cute...

Ironmanfam  
Can we walk about what a good dad (tm) tony is?

Maryanne1284  
Peter is a marshmallow, I completely agree.

Iamthorsbestfriend  
Im so happy that peter is officially adopted! Congrats y’all

Ilovemycatsmorethanyou  
I need footage of tony giving harley the shovel talk lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a comment or message me on tumblr if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tumblr: @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
